


Дай мне повод

by HelenRad, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Настоящий ученый должен всё испытать на себе. А Северус любил эксперименты.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дай мне повод

Северус Снейп очень не любил чувствовать себя идиотом, но почему-то именно это часто происходило с ним в компании Альбуса Дамблдора.

— И тогда я решил спрятать философский камень в зеркале, — Дамблдор выглядел чрезвычайно довольным.

— Вы имеете в виду скрыть его иллюзией? — уточнил Северус.

— Северус, если бы это было столь просто, Том непременно бы разгадал мою уловку, — Дамблдор отправил в рот леденцовую мышь, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Я именно спрятал камень в зеркале, а Гарри сумел его оттуда достать.

— Но как?

— Просто захотел. Бескорыстно.

Когда Дамблдор так лучился от удовольствия, нахваливая Поттера, Северус испытывал острую нужду в Умиротворяющем бальзаме. Просто чтобы сдержаться и не наделать глупостей.

— Альбус, но Тёмный Лорд тоже хотел.

— Ох, Северус, чего на самом деле хотел Том, знает лишь он сам. И это был точно не камень.

— А что тогда?

— Ваша беда, Северус, в том, что вы мыслите слишком линейно. Дай вам волю, и вы попытаетесь разложить по полочкам то, что должно находиться в вечном движении. Разумеется, этот подход в корне неверен.

Дамблдор любил изъясняться чересчур витиевато, отчего Северус в очередной раз ощутил себя неразумным подростком.

— Если бы вы только позволили мне разобраться с этим чёртовым зеркалом, я сумел бы решить эту задачу. Ваша беда, Альбус, в том, что вы не позволяете экспериментировать, а потом насмехаетесь.

— Мне кажется, в вас говорит обида.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь оставаться объективным. Вы не хотите признавать, что кто-то кроме вас может добиться большего в...

Разумеется, Дамблдор не позволил ему довести свою мысль до конца.

— Ох, Северус, мне было бы интересно узнать, как задачу с зеркалом решите вы.

— И поэтому вы мне этого не позволите, — пробурчал Северус, вставая из-за стола. — Что ж, спасибо за прекрасный вечер.

— Вы так молоды и иногда бываете слишком импульсивным, мой мальчик. Конечно же, я позволю вам испытать свои силы, но предупреждаю: всё может оказаться совсем не таким, как вам кажется.

Северус, хотя и опешил, но упускать такую возможность не собирался:

— Когда и где?

— Да хоть сейчас! — улыбка Дамблдора стала немного игривой. — Вы даже можете забрать зеркало к себе, чтобы сразу же отрабатывать возникающие идеи.

Так Северус стал обладателем зеркала Еиналеж, пусть только и до конца лета. Он установил его напротив кресла в своём кабинете и едва дождался, когда уйдёт Дамблдор, чтобы сорвать тонкое покрывало, скрывавшее стекло. Раньше он уже имел дело с разными зеркалами, и поэтому ему казалось, что был готов ко всему, в том числе услышать комментарий о своей внешности или увидеть, как глупая стекляшка искажает черты его лица.

Поверхность зеркала была слегка мутной, словно покрытой патиной, и не отражала ничего. Вообще. Северус постучал по стеклу сначала пальцем, потом кончиком палочки, в надежде разбудить, но всё было тщетно. Что ж, зато ничто не помешает попытаться спрятать в нём, например... Северус оглядел комнату и вытащил пробку из фиала — в ее гранях вычурной формы отразилось пламя свечей. Вот именно её он и спрячет в зеркале. А что? Должен же быть у него свой стиль? Стекло в стекле — это даже звучит красиво.

Однако все попытки поместить пробку в зеркало оказались неудачными. С другой стороны, Северус и не рассчитывал на мгновенный успех, пусть даже сильно на него надеялся. Ладно. Хорошо. Не всё сразу.

Северус принёс бутылку коньяка и бокал, рассчитывая провести вечер в приятных раздумьях. После пары-тройки глотков его иногда посещали отличные идеи. Стало быть, надо только немного выпить и подождать, расслабившись в кресле. Что может быть проще?

— Ну, за знакомство! — Северус отсалютовал зеркалу бокалом и сделал большой глоток. — Прозит.

Коньяк приятно согревал желудок и настраивал на лирический лад. Тайна зеркала, конечно, чрезвычайно привлекательна, но не стоило забывать о текущих делах. К примеру, Люциус написал, что хотел бы поговорить. Интересно, о чём? Рядом с ним Северус постоянно ощущал себя в тонусе: старый приятель всё ещё был загадкой, которая словно не имела решения и тем сильнее привлекала. Северус никак не мог отыскать ту единственно верную линию поведения, которая бы делала их общение просто приятным, без риска нарваться на недовольный взгляд или — что гораздо хуже! — полное отсутствие интереса. 

По мере того, как уровень коньяка в бутылке медленно опускался, зеркало лишалось мутности, и вот уже совсем скоро Северус смог разглядеть в нём отражение Люциуса, чему несказанно удивился.

— Люци? Не может быть!

Зазеркальный Люциус загадочно улыбнулся и, приложив к губам палец, поманил к себе. Вот это да! Всё ещё помня о своей цели, Северус подхватил со стола пробку и, сунув её в карман, подошёл к зеркалу.

— Люци? Это точно ты?

Люциус продолжал манить и завлекать, и Северус осторожно коснулся поверхности зеркала, отчего по ней пошла рябь, похожая на круги от брошенного камня на водной глади. Неужели так просто? Да не может быть! Теперь Северус дотрагивался до стекла с твёрдым намерением пройти сквозь него, и сам не понял как, но ему это удалось. Слегка споткнувшись о массивную раму, он вывалился с другой стороны стекла, больно стукнув колено.

— Блядь! — некуртуазно выругался он, тут же прикусив язык. 

Люциус не одобрял диалекта промышленных окраин, а Северус иногда бывал не сдержан на язык. Вот как, к примеру, сейчас. Хорошо бы не услышал...

— Да что ты говоришь?!

Комната, в которой очутился Северус, была словно соткана из мрака, чёрными тенями клубящегося по углам. Именно из этой тьмы появился Блэк. Тот самый, который должен сейчас благополучно сидеть в Азкабане, а не довольно скалиться, потирая руки.

— Ступефай! — мгновенно среагировал Северус.

— Пф-ф! Не работает! Придумай что-то другое.

Остальные заклинания здесь тоже не работали. Северус бездумно сунул руку в карман, доставая пробку и пытаясь понять, можно ли с её помощью обезвредить Блэка, чтобы спокойно вернуться обратно.

— Снейп, серьёзно? Ты что это удумал?

— Сейчас я тебя... — пообещал Северус, перехватывая пробку поудобнее, что оказалось совсем не трудно: в руку она легла как влитая.

— Меня? Этим? — взгляд Блэка стал немного безумным. — Так ты этого хотел?!

Северус уже собирался ответить, что мечтал о таком, но хорошо, не успел. Потому что, проследив за взглядом Блэка, обнаружил, что сжимает в руке стеклянный член. Почти как настоящий, ну, может, немного побольше. С другой стороны, если Люциус здесь обернулся Блэком, то чего ждать от остальных безобидных на первый взгляд вещей? 

— Нет! — быстро ответил Северус, отбрасывая порождение Зазеркалья.

— Как это нет?! Я всё видел!

Однако Северус успел сообразить, что уже оставил предмет в этом странном месте, а стало быть, если выберется сам, то задачу Дамблдора можно считать решённой.

— Я здесь был совсем с другой целью! — Северус строго взглянул на Блэка. — Это только у тебя одно на уме.

Небольшими шагами Северус стал пробираться к тому месту, откуда вышел — сейчас оно имело вид французского окна. Ему оставалось пройти совсем немного, но Блэк не торопился оставить Северуса в покое.

— Не скажи! Это твоё желание!

— Не может быть!

— Может!

Северус одним прыжком оказался у цели и попытался ускользнуть. Однако у него ничего не вышло.

— Что я говорил?! — взревел Блэк. — Теперь пока ты не реализуешь все свои желания, тебе не уйти.

— Не может быть! — Северус ударил кулаком по стеклу.

— Может! — довольно оскалился Блэк. — Ну а теперь расскажи, чего хотел. И как собираешься этого добиться.

Разумеется, Северус не собирался ничего рассказывать этому придурку. Более того, он и смотреть в его сторону не хотел больше, чем требовалось для безопасности. Похоже, это-то и задевало Блэка сильнее всего.

— Снейп, перестал бы ты себя вести, как престарелая девственница, — начал он почти задушевно.

— Ну, конечно же! Ведь передо мной явился сам Сириус Блэк, — Северус саркастически усмехнулся. — Один! Без толпы поклонников и обожателей. Редкая удача.

— И ничему-то тебя жизнь не учит, — Блэк картинно развалился в кресле, словно соткавшемся из тьмы. — Я и есть то самое твоё тайное желание, за которым ты готов сигануть куда угодно, размахивая членом. Неужели не понял? 

— Заткнись!

— Я-то заткнусь, а вот тебе придётся ещё меня поуговаривать. Всегда мечтал послушать.

— С чего бы это я стал тебя уговаривать?

— Нет, ты точно идиот! — Блэк с наигранной удрученностью развёл руками. — Смотри, ты пошёл на поводу своего желания, и вот мы здесь. О характере твоего желания легко догадаться по размеру того фаллоса, который ты стыдливо отбросил. Никакой интриги.

— А вот и нет! И чтобы ты не слишком обольщался, знай, что пошёл я сюда не за тобой.

— Ну да, ну да! А встретил меня!

— И что с того?

— Значит, это твоё желание. Элементарно же.

Соглашаться с ним Северус не собирался, но мысленно не мог отрицать наличие некоторой логики в его рассуждениях.

— А ты вообще настоящий?

Блэк довольно расхохотался:

— Хочешь пощупать? Проказник.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Так сразу? А поговорить? 

Но Северуса было не так-то просто провести:

— Стой! Если ты моё желание, то и вести себя должен, как я пожелаю.

— С чего бы это? Ты ведь меня пожелал, так сказать, натурального, а хочешь кастрировать. Нет-нет-нет! Даже не думай!

И всё-таки этот Блэк явно отличался от реального. Хотя бы тем, что прошла уже уйма времени, а они с ним ещё не разругались, да и проклясть друг друга не попытались. Впрочем, это не удивительно — Северус вспомнил бесполезные заклинания и слегка приуныл. Мысленно, разумеется, чтобы не наводить на эти мысли Блэка.

— Так что, щупать будешь? — жизнерадостно оскалился тот.

— Только в самом крайнем случае, — Северус постарался быть максимально корректным и отстранённым. — Не переходя границ.

— Чего?!

— В принципе, — Северус задрал подбородок и взглянул на Блэка свысока со всем доступным ему пренебрежением, — мы с тобой можем взаимодействовать, не заходя за рамки дозволенного. Так сказать, опытным путём проверяя, как далеко это всё может зайти.

— Куда уж дальше? — Блэк выразительно взглянул на стеклянный член. — А ты любишь побольше?

— Это пробка! — решил вразумить идиота Северус.

— Да?! Ну, ты затейник, Снейп. Уважаю!

— Заткнись! — Северус сложил на груди руки и, грозно поглядывая на Блэка, попытался сообразить, что делать дальше. — Просто заткнись.

— Тоже не знаешь, с чего начать? — понятливо ухмыльнулся Блэк. — Для начала ты можешь дать пощупать твою жопу.

— Чего?! — от возмущения Северус забыл о спокойствии, даруемом собственным превосходством. — Да как ты...

— Ш-ш! Это я проверял границы, — блеснул зубами Блэк. — Если тебе так будет проще, то можешь пощупать у меня.

— Да ну! Бред какой-то... я не хочу щупать твою задницу.

— Это потому, что ты не пробовал, — важно заметил Блэк. — У меня, кстати, классная жопа. Никто не остался равнодушным.

— Я не хочу об этом ничего знать!

— Люблю собственников, — Блэк потянулся, не вставая с кресла. — А ты про себя что-нибудь расскажешь?

— Блэк! — прохрипел Северус. — Заткнись.

— Ну, нет так нет. Кто ж знал, что ты такой скромный. Но что-то подсказывает, что такие скромняги как раз самые горячие любовники.

— Что? — опешил Северус.

— Утверждать не берусь, но, наверное, это опыт.

Конечно, такая оценка немного польстила самолюбию, но Северус напомнил себе, что всё происходящее ограничено рамками именно его желания, поэтому совсем неудивительно, что Блэк так старается... стоп! Получается, именно этого Северус и хотел?!

— У тебя такой вид, будто ты только что увидел Мерлина. И никак не можешь развидеть.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Повторяешься, — Блэк деловито потёр руки. — Ну что? Начнём?

— Что «начнём»?

— Опытным путём ощупывать границы. Мне кажется, тебе есть, чем меня удивить.

Однако Северус не собирался ничего ощупывать. Он уничижительно взглянул на Блэка и пошёл проверять окно. Сказать, что эксперимент не удался, означало преуменьшить масштаб трагедии: окно вело в сад, который был так же далёк от кабинета Северуса, как Дамблдор от Гигантского кальмара. Пришлось закрыть окно и попытаться пройти через стекло.

— Не выходит? — с притворным участием поинтересовался Блэк. — Остаётся только один способ. Тот самый, с границами. И если бы ты, Снейп, был посмелее, то уже мог бы наслаждаться. Полётом своей фантазии.

— Я не трус! — прошипел Северус.

— А по тебе и не скажешь.

Это уже было чересчур! Северус подошёл к Блэку и, выдернув его из кресла, ощупал задницу, раз уж тот был настолько на ней зациклен. И она показалась слишком реальной для этого странного места.

— О! — изумился Блэк. — А ты знаешь, что такое ласка?

— Я знаю, что такое жопа!

— Нет-нет-нет! — Блэк поднял руки. — Так не пойдёт. Ты вообще слышал про предварительные ласки?

— Блэк! — прорычал Северус.

— Всему-то тебя приходится учить.

Блэк положил ладони на плечи Северуса, кончиками пальцев пробираясь ему под жёсткий воротник. Это немного отвлекало, но не настолько, чтобы забыть основную цель. Кожа Блэка оказалась слишком горячей и странно нежной. Будто он и впрямь был настоящим.

— Ничего личного! — предупредил Северус.

— Разумеется. Это же твоё желание.

От этих слов Северус впал в легкое оцепенение и даже позволил почти до конца расстегнуть сюртук, прежде чем спохватился:

— Ты чего творишь?

— А ты обычно в одежде трахаешься? И стоя? Извини, не знал.

Выглядело и впрямь как-то... несолидно, что ли? Но отступать Северус не собирался:

— У нас не ночь любви.

В ответ Блэк понимающе усмехнулся и, глядя Северусу в глаза, стал медленно опускаться на колени. Он же не собирался? Или...

— Уверен?

Ответить Северус не смог, потому что едва губы Блэка сомкнулись на члене, единственное, что он сумел выдохнуть, было тихое: «Да!» Но вот к чему оно относилось? Северус потянулся было к волосам Блэка, но вовремя сумел остановиться и, чтобы занять руки, непослушными пальцами принялся застёгивать сюртук. Он не мог вспомнить, когда к нему так прикасались в последний раз, тем более так нежно, так искренне, с таким желанием. Блэк... никогда... блядь...

— Предупредил бы, что собираешься кончить, — Блэк облизнул припухшие губы. — Я бы оценил.

Северус не мог отвести взгляд от его губ. Таких чувственных, таких порочных, таких желанных. Кажется, он думал о поцелуе, и эта мысль пугала больше всего остального. А ещё он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, не зная, что сказать и как предложить ответную услугу. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и тяжело сглотнул, ощущая что-то слишком похожее на панику, чтобы это игнорировать.

— Мне пора, — пробормотал Северус, застёгивая брюки. — Должно сработать.

Стекло действительно выпустило его без особых проблем. Проблемы начались уже в кабинете и приняли облик Люциуса Малфоя. Старинный приятель развалился в кресле Северуса — прямо напротив этого чёртова зеркала! — и, покачивая в ладони бокал коньяка, тонко улыбнулся:

— Mon ami, у тебя очень интересная жизнь.

В голове у Северуса осталась всего одна мысль: что он видел? Не мог же он... или мог? А Люциус понимающе покачал головой.

— Выходишь из зеркала, пуговицы застёгнуты через одну и криво, глаза горят... М-да, не знай я тебя, мог бы подумать страшное.

— Что именно? — взмахом палочки Северус привёл в порядок одежду, чувствуя, как предательски начинают краснеть щёки.

— Что ты посещал любовницу, — рассмеялся Люциус и без тени улыбки добавил: — Или любовника, окажись ты не таким зашоренным.

— Но... я...

— И в мыслях не было. Понимаю, — Люциус допил коньяк и, отставив бокал в сторону, размял руки. — А я ведь по делу. Как и обещал.

Дело Малфоя оказалось столь же простым, сколь и деликатным. Драко мечтал играть в квиддич, а Люциус не мог рисковать. Помня о строгом отборе игроков и решающем голосе декана, он просто купил спортивные мётлы на всю команду.

— Считай это спонсорской поддержкой команды, — он снисходительно похлопал Северуса по плечу. — Кому как не бывшим выпускникам позаботиться о чести факультета?

Люциус ещё немного порассуждал о спорте, пожаловался на Уизли, слишком упорного, чтобы его можно было не замечать, и слишком недалёкого, чтобы получать от общения с ним хоть какое-то удовольствие. Северуса Малфой считал умным, что немного льстило самолюбию. Ровно настолько, чтобы покровительствовать его сыну: в вопросах общения бывших выпускников Слизерина мелочей не было. Уже прощаясь, Люциус небрежно поинтересовался:

— Так что это за странное зеркало в твоём кабинете?

Не стоило, конечно, рассчитывать на то, что Люциус забудет о фееричном появлении Северуса. Надо было срочно придумать что-то правдоподобное.

— Портал, — пожал плечами Северус и поспешил уточнить: — Для перемещения внутри замка.

— Удобная вещь, — похвалил Люциус. — Где взял?

— Дамблдор одолжил на время каникул.

Прозвучало солидно, да и сразу обозначило место Северуса в ряду профессоров, а заодно исключило возможные попытки прицениться.

— Надо же. Не ожидал от старика, — Люциус уже взялся за ручку двери, но всё ещё медлил: — А откуда ты переместился?

— Из дуэльного клуба, — быстро нашёлся Северус. — Дамблдор организовал для профессоров на каникулах, чтобы форму не теряли.

— Потрясающая забота!

Когда Люциус, наконец, ушёл, Северус без сил опустился в кресло и налил себе коньяк. Из-за того, что дрожали руки, янтарная жидкость покачивалась в бокале, отбрасывая многочисленные блики, которые зеркало возвращало игривыми огоньками. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Знал ли Дамблдор о таких свойствах этого артефакта? Или всё-таки нет, в силу почтенного возраста? Но он мог догадываться... С другой стороны, он отдал это зеркало для изучения. Не это ли хотел он выяснить? Или всё гораздо проще? Впрочем, зная Дамблдора, скорее всего, надо было выбирать самый безумный вариант.

Успокоившись, Северус подошёл к зеркалу, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть в нём что-то кроме своего отражения. Выходило отвратительно: какие-то тени, тьма самой причудливой формы и мерцающие свечи. Чтобы не провести здесь всю ночь, Северус накрыл стекло мантией и отправился к себе. Почему-то находиться в компании с зеркалом было неловко, словно оно знало какую-то тайну Северуса и могло о ней заговорить. Глупости, конечно.

Сны в эту ночь были очень интересными, жаль только, их не удалось запомнить. Проснулся Северус с довольной улыбкой, чего не случалось с ним очень давно. Можно даже сказать, с детства. Мысль рассказать об удаче с пробкой Дамблдору он отмёл как несвоевременную. В принципе, он так и не разобрался в механизме проникновения за стекло, а значит, пока не стоило и думать о повторении. В конце концов, Северус прежде всего учёный и прекрасно знает, как выглядит журнал наблюдений, и какие записи в нём должны появиться для признания эксперимента удачным.

Северус достал лабораторный журнал и постарался вкратце изложить суть вчерашнего опыта. Выходило не очень, да и стоящее неподалёку зеркало сильно отвлекало. Пусть и тщательно занавешенное. Наконец Северус записал время начала следующего опыта и сорвал покровы с предмета исследований. На этот раз он не увидел даже собственного отражения: просто мутная поверхность, которая и свет-то отражала совсем неярко. Поставив свечу на стол, Северус усмехнулся и достал из секретера коньяк. Повторять так повторять!

Сегодня вместо загадочного Люциуса за стеклом мелькнул белый кролик, слишком похожий на сказочного, чтобы избежать сравнений. Северус понял, что пора, отметил в журнале время и безо всякого труда прошёл сквозь стекло.

— О! Опаздываешь, — развалившийся в кресле Блэк выглядел довольным. — Сегодня без члена? 

— Блэк! — почти зарычал Северус.

Но его рычание не произвело на этого идиота никакого впечатления:

— Ах, да. О чём это я? Все наши уже в сборе.

Только теперь Северус заметил появившийся рядом с креслом столик, и на нём гордо стоял тот самый член, который, по-хорошему, следовало предъявить Дамблдору. Блэк обхватил игрушку ладонью и сделал несколько провокационных движений, вызывающе глядя на Северуса.

— Не думал, что увижу тебя снова, — Северус немного покривил душой, но самую малость, и то лишь потому, что только сейчас задумался о способе возвращения. — Такое постоянство не в твоих правилах.

— И кого ты тогда рассчитывал здесь найти? — Блэк погладил член. — Своего несгибаемого друга?

Поддерживать диалог в таком тоне Северус точно не собирался. Блэка хотелось поставить на место так, чтобы тот потерял дар речи, и, кажется, Северус знал такой способ.

— Знаешь, Блэк, хоть ты и не в моём вкусе, но на что-то незатейливое вполне сгодишься, — и пока тот подбирал слова для ответа, Северус оказался рядом. — Тебе это может даже понравиться.

Северус наклонился, чтобы поймать взгляд Блэка, и, устроив ладони на его коленях, неторопливо опустился между ними, заставляя раздвинуть ноги.

— Ты?.. — изумлённо выдохнул Блэк.

— Именно, — подтвердил Северус.

Удерживая потрясённый взгляд «партнёра», он расстегнул брюки и, игнорируя прижатый к животу член, скользнул ладонями под задницу, чтобы подтянуть Блэка к самому краю кресла. Ближе к себе. Его глаза стали почти чёрными, а губы приоткрылись, словно Блэк пытался подсказать, что делать. Только вот Северус знал это и без него. Можно было, конечно, стянуть с него брюки и нарочитой неспешностью довести до безумства, но не хватило выдержки. Северус облизнул сначала пересохшие губы, а потом добрался до члена.

— Возьми его... возьми...

— Попросишь?

— Пожалуйста!

И как такому отказать? Северус заглотил член и ничуть не удивился, ощутив на затылке ладонь Блэка. Тот осторожно удерживал его, второй рукой убирая волосы от лица. Но на этом Блэк не остановился — он принялся поглаживать лицо Северуса, а потом и его шею, потянув за волосы и вынуждая запрокинуть голову. 

— Бля...

И Северус был с ним абсолютно согласен, потому что в этот момент его перестала волновать абсурдность ситуации. Аб-со-лют-но! Лишние мысли оставили его, когда он расслабил горло, заглатывая глубже, и почти задохнулся, перестав дышать. Блэк кончил с рычанием, после чего рывком усадил его к себе на колени и втянул в совершенно потрясающий поцелуй. Он попытался расстегнуть брюки Северуса, и этих прикосновений оказалось более чем достаточно для оргазма.

— Блядь... Снейп... 

Блэк целовал его лицо, слизывая невольные слёзы, и прижимал к себе так крепко, будто они и впрямь были любовниками. Будто всё это было по-настоящему, а не отражением неожиданного и совершенно внезапного желания Северуса. И всё это уже начинало походить на безумие.

— Блэк, вот какого чёрта?

— Не понимаю сути вопроса, — отмахнулся он, снова пытаясь поцеловать Северуса.

— Ну, вот это всё... как?!

— А какая разница? Тебе хорошо?

— Да, но...

— И мне хорошо, — перебил его Блэк. — В этом смысл, а остальное херня. Верь мне, пусть я и не сразу это понял.

— Но...

— Оно работает. И тебе это зачем-то тоже надо.

— Но... это ведь всё ненастоящее...

— Да неужели? — Блэк опустил руки чуть ниже и крепко стиснул задницу Северуса. — Как настоящая!

— У тебя тоже, — отмахнулся Северус. — Но это иллюзия. Обман. Морок. Зазеркалье, одним словом. Мы здесь не такие, как в жизни.

— То-то ты мне так понравился! — радостно оскалился Блэк. — И жопа опять-таки отличная, и язык, — взгляд Блэка остановился на губах Северуса, позволяя заметить, как быстро расширяется зрачок, — хорошо подвешен. 

Обычно Северус не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, но растущее возбуждение Блэка упустить не мог — может быть, потому что это была вовсе не мелочь. Кстати, целоваться Северус тоже не любил. Раньше. Давно. Там, за стеклом зеркала. Блэк всё-таки расстегнул ему брюки и, ухватив оба члена, начал их ритмично поглаживать. Конечно же, Северус стиснул его руку, немного меняя темп.

— Любишь пожёстче? — прохрипел Блэк. — Одобряю.

Как же фантастично он врал! Никто прежде не дарил Северусу столько нежности, и ни с кем не получалось ощутить себя таким нужным, таким желанным — и как же, оказывается, этого сильно хотелось! Северус подумал, что в следующий раз ему стоит захватить смазку — просто на всякий случай! — и понял, что одним разом он точно не ограничится. В конце концов, у него были каникулы, а он никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного. Если у Дамблдора была такая цель, то он её достиг. Впрочем, думать о директоре в такие моменты не получалось, ведь гораздо приятнее было чувствовать.

— Ты ещё придёшь? — Блэк прервал поцелуй и, чуть отстранившись, с подозрением взглянул на Северуса.

— Будто и так непонятно, — пробурчал он в ответ.

— Скажи это.

— Зачем?

— Ты всегда трогательно соблюдал договорённости. Даже в мелочах.

— Будто ты это замечал, — Северус почувствовал себя польщённым, словно Блэк отвесил ему охренительный комплимент.

— Скажи.

— Я ещё приду.

— Когда?

— Завтра.

Видеть, как взгляд Блэка лучится от радости, было ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием. Северус мог вести аскетичный образ жизни и не позволять себе ничего лишнего, но в этом странном Зазеркалье ощущал себя почти самым настоящим гедонистом. Именно поэтому смазку он подобрал с запахом кофе. А записи в журнале решил шифровать рунами. А что? Очень удобно: «Ворота», «Плодородие», «Факел» — да, и не забыть отметить время. Конечно же, время. Проанализировать это можно будет позже, а пока... Северус добавил «Водный поток» и умиротворённый отправился на общий ужин. Разумеется, переодевшись, потому что и сюртук, и брюки нуждались в тщательной чистке.

На ужине Дамблдор поинтересовался, как продвигается эксперимент, и Северус с чистой совестью отчитался, что процесс запущен, но до выхода к финальной фазе опытов ещё очень далеко. В ответ Дамблдор лишь благодушно улыбнулся и с почти отческой заботой посоветовал больше отдыхать. Знал бы он! Впрочем, к этому совету Северус как раз таки и собирался прислушаться. «Плодородие» и «Факел» для такого прекрасно подходили.

На следующий опыт помимо смазки Северус прихватил коньяк. Он сложил бутылки по карманам и, понадеявшись, что зеркальная трансформация им не повредит, поспешил в своё Зазеркалье. На этот раз он не стал дожидаться знаков и слегка расстроился, не обнаружив Блэка в облюбованном им кресле. С другой стороны, появилась прекрасная возможность исследовать эту странную территорию, и Северус не собирался её упускать. Для начала он вытащил принесённые бутылки, удивившись, что те остались почти неизменными. Лишь коньяк получил лишние десять лет выдержки, а смазка стала почти прозрачной. Наверное, чего-то подобного Северус и желал, хотя после стеклянного члена он не был в этом полностью уверен.

Стоило подумать о том, что неплохо бы куда-то поставить контрабанду, как рядом с креслом материализовался кофейный столик. А когда мысли вернулись к Блэку, то в углу комнаты возникла большая кровать с балдахином. Интересно! Весьма интересно. Однако сколько бы Северус ни пытался, получить второе кресло у него не вышло, зато в комнате появились свечи и старинный граммофон, о котором даже мыслей никаких не было. Блэк явился с первыми аккордами музыки.

— Да ты романтик, Снейп! Свечи, коньяк, блюз — никогда бы не поверил. 

Заметив кровать, Блэк мгновенно заткнулся, несколько мгновений потрясённо разглядывая то её, то Северуса. Почему-то все эти излишества показались ужасно неуместными, но обдумать почему не удалось. Блэк схватил его за руку и потащил к кровати, пытаясь одновременно избавить от одежды, поцеловать и объяснить, что всю жизнь мечтал о таком, но всегда безуспешно. Разумеется, в таких выражениях, терпеть которые в обычной жизни Северус бы не стал, но в этом странном месте они лишь подстёгивали желание, и без того безумное.

Они катались по кровати, раздевая друг друга и поочерёдно подминая под себя, словно никак не могли определиться, кому вести. Когда Северус уже был готов уступить, Блэк перекатился на спину и, обхватив его ногами, весело фыркнул:

— Давай ты! Только аккуратно.

Будто Северус и сам этого не понимал! Подготовка заняла гораздо меньше времени из-за нетерпеливости Блэка, обозвавшего его методичным занудой и категорично потребовавшего:

— Прямо сейчас! Быстро!

Но Северус не собирался быстро. Ему было просто необходимо насладиться каждым мгновением происходящего. Невзирая на просьбы и требования, и даже мольбы. И всё-таки он сорвался, потому что с Блэком по-другому просто не получалось. Северус с радостью откликался на все его «быстрее», «сильнее», «замри» и «хреначь», едва не теряя сознание от невыносимого удовольствия.

Опыт оказался настолько хорош, что теперь каждое утро Северуса начиналось с предвкушения. Он впервые ничего не планировал и не загадывал — просто жил. Решив проанализировать происходящее позже, он избавился от всех сомнений, и каждый день страницы его лабораторного журнала украшала руна «Факел».

Северус никак не мог отыскать повод, чтобы оставить зеркало у себя или, в крайнем случае, сохранить к нему доступ. Чтобы не вызывать у Дамблдора лишних подозрений, он теперь всегда появлялся на ужине, стараясь не обращать внимания на комплименты коллег об «отдохнувшем» или даже «цветущем» виде. Что бы они понимали! Впрочем, Дамблдор тоже был крайне далёк от этого, взявшись предупреждать о коварстве зеркала. 

Разумеется, старик имел в виду безопасность при проведении опытов, но ведь наверняка у него самого так и не получилось оказаться в Зазеркалье, а тем более потом вернуться. Да и вряд ли он там встретил бы кого-то живого. Настолько живого, что сомнений в его иллюзорности становилось всё больше и больше. С каждым посещением. С каждым разговором.

— Блэк, а если я вдруг однажды не появлюсь, — Северус запнулся, подбирая слова. — Что ты тогда сделаешь?

— Тебе надоело? — фальшиво удивился тот. — А с виду и не скажешь.

Северус перевернулся на спину и, глядя в свод балдахина, тоскливо начал:

— Я говорю про случай, если я вдруг лишусь доступа к этому проходу. Теоретически такое более чем возможно.

— Ну да. Ты всегда увлекался теорией, — согласился Блэк и, перекатившись на бок, заглянул Северусу в глаза: — Разве тебя такое остановит? Ты ведь всё равно найдёшь способ появиться?

— Не знаю как...

— Да точно найдёшь! Я же понял, как это работает в моём случае. 

Сердце Северуса сжалось от нехороших предчувствий. Это было именно то, о чём он себе запрещал думать — Блэк уже давно казался чересчур настоящим.

— И как это, — Северус ощутил ком, сдавивший горло, — в твоём случае?

— Я просто ложусь спать.

— А где ты ложишься спать?

— Снейп, ну ты спросил! Прекрасно же знаешь где и с кем.

Северусу показалось, что чёрные тени в углах комнаты — это дементоры, сторожащие Блэка. Он даже ощутил леденящий холод, который несли с собой эти твари.

— Но этого не может быть!

— Поэтому и не спрашивай.

— Но тогда... почему я?

— А я знаю?! И у тебя я могу спросить то же самое. Я же тебе говорю, в этом смысл, а остальное херня.

Если Блэк и понимал, о чём говорит — в чём были все основания усомниться! — то Северусу просто не хватало времени, чтобы осмыслить происходящее. Он жил как во сне, уже плохо понимая, какая из реальностей настоящая, потому что Блэк оказался полон сюрпризов. Да и в себе Северус постоянно открывал что-то новое, откладывая мысли об этом до лучших времён. Ещё никогда он не ощущал себя таким живым, и никогда прежде время не летело столь стремительно.

Северус определённо был не в себе. С чего бы иначе ему предлагать Блэку выбраться сквозь зеркало вместе? Сейчас, когда он сумел его узнать, не осталось сомнений в его невиновности. Обсуждать эти темы не получалось — язык словно прилипал к нёбу, — но зато обострившиеся чувства не лгали. Блэк не мог быть предателем, а потому заслуживал свободы. Впрочем, единственным результатом этой затеи оказался восторженный взгляд Блэка и потрясающий секс. Зеркало раз за разом выпускало одного лишь Северуса.

— Ничего не выйдет, — наконец усмехнулся Блэк. — Расслабься.

— Но должен же быть выход? Надо попробовать что-то ещё, — Северус совсем отчаялся, но не подавал вида. — Как ты сюда попадаешь?

— Ты не поверишь! — улыбка Блэка стала ещё шире. — По волшебству.

Вот и имей с таким дело!

— Только не говори, что ты навсегда останешься... — назвать место, где сейчас томился реальный Блэк, тоже не поворачивался язык. — Там, где ты сейчас. 

— Это было бы совсем тоскливо. Особенно когда я знаю, как много теряю, — Блэк выразительно облизал губы, нависая над Северусом. — Когда я знаю, что ты меня ждёшь, и не только здесь. Ты ведь ждёшь?

— Жду.

— Значит, встретимся!

Северусу бы такой оптимизм! Из Азкабана никто и никогда не сбегал, а оснований для пересмотра дела Блэка не было никаких. Явных. Он со вздохом взял ту самую бутылку коньяка, которая не пустела уже почти два месяца, и сделал глоток, тут же протягивая её Блэку:

— За встречу!

Северус смотрел, как движется с каждым глотком кадык Блэка, и думал о том, что никто не подставлял ему так своё горло — как и он своё. Неужели это и есть пресловутое доверие?

— За встречу, Снейп, — Блэк поставил бутылку на пол и подмигнул. — Главное, пробку не забудь. А то ты какой-то рассеянный в последнее время.

Станешь тут рассеянным — до начала учебного года осталось всего два дня, а он так и не придумал, как оставить зеркало у себя. Впрочем, невесёлые размышления совсем не мешали получать удовольствие. Даже, наоборот, способствовали, делая его гораздо острее и ярче.

***

— Как ваши успехи, Северус? — Дамблдор перебирал вплетённые в бороду разноцветные бусины. — Удалось разгадать секрет зеркала?

— Нет, — честно ответил Северус. — Могу лишь сказать, что это магия невероятной силы. 

— А удалось понять принцип перемещения предметов?

— Нет.

— Что ж, Северус, я примерно так и думал. Поэтому сегодня вечером я заберу его у вас.

— Но, Альбус!.. — несмотря на готовность к этому разговору, Северус не мог подобрать подходящие слова.

— Вы всё уже поняли, Северус. Это зеркало не дает нам ни знаний, ни правды. Многие люди, стоя перед ним, ломали свою жизнь. Одни — из-за того, что были зачарованы увиденным, другие же сходили с ума оттого, что не могли понять, сбудется ли то, что предсказало им зеркало, гарантировано им это будущее или оно просто возможно.

— Но мне оно ничего не предсказывало!

— Эх, Северус, Северус... Нельзя цепляться за мечты и сны, забывая о настоящем, забывая о своей жизни.

— Но это не так.

— Я наблюдал за переменами, происходящими с вами, мой мальчик. Я никогда не видел вас таким спокойным, таким умиротворённым. Вы перестали ворчать на коллег и даже не поспорили с Минервой о времени тренировок команд по квиддичу.

— Это плохо?

— Это хорошо, Северус. Постарайтесь и дальше сохранить это равновесие. Только без зеркала.

— Но...

— Нельзя жить иллюзиями. Когда-нибудь вы скажете спасибо за этот опыт, ну а пока просто верните зеркало в мой кабинет.

— А я могу брать его для опытов? Скажем, раз в неделю?

— Нет.

— Раз в месяц?

— Нет, Северус. Оглянитесь вокруг — реальность может быть гораздо лучше любых иллюзий. Всё в ваших руках.

Это была настоящая катастрофа. Разумеется, Северус рассчитывал отыскать способ вернуться, или хотя бы просто найти тайник, где Дамблдор будет хранить зеркало, но пока он чувствовал себя разбитым. Ни о каком равновесии не могло быть и речи. Место, где стояло зеркало, постоянно приковывало взгляд, мешая жить. Тогда Северус отыскал другое магическое зеркало и, выпив полбутылки коньяка, попытался в него войти. 

Неудача разозлила его настолько, что он отправился бродить по замку и вдрызг разругался сначала с Макгонагалл, потом со Спраут, Помфри и Хуч. Синистра благоразумно сбежала, а Трелони, явно набравшаяся хереса, вдруг разрыдалась и предсказала Северусу, что у него всё будет хорошо. После такого настроение пропало окончательно и на него никак не повлияло даже то, что Дамблдор согласовал график квиддичных тренировок, отдав Слизерину самое удобное время. Макгонагалл, разумеется, разозлилась, но кого это уже волновало?! 

Учебный год начался с фееричного появления Поттера и Уизли на летающем «Форде». Северусу удалось хорошенько их припугнуть, но и только: Макгонагалл вырвала у него эту победу. И чёрт бы с ней! Когда Северус смог начать мыслить рационально, лучше не стало. Пытаясь понять, как подступиться к делу Блэка, он нашёл в архиве выпуски «Ежедневного Пророка», в которых не было ни строчки о суде над ним. Не могли же такое пропустить? Статья о задержании изобиловала душещипательными подробностями описания пальца Петтигрю, оставшегося на месте взрыва, и «сумасшедшего смеха» Блэка. Не было ни слова о том, зачем Блэку понадобилось преследовать «несчастного Петтигрю», как и о причинах «чудовищного взрыва». Но всё-таки, почему в газетах не писали про суд?!

Ответ дал Дамблдор. Конечно же, после того как поинтересовался, почему Северуса так беспокоит судьба Блэка. Пришлось выкручиваться, объясняя, что это единственный родственник Поттера, который мог бы повлиять на поведение мальчишки, и согласиться, что это была дурацкая идея. Так вот. Суда над Блэком просто не было!

Северус пытался мыслить разумно и отбросить любой интерес, который считал личным. Но тогда получалась вообще какая-то ерунда, потому что его-то Дамблдор вытащил из Азкабана, а Блэка нет. Почему? Поверил газетам? Не разобрался? Ошибся? Мысль о том, что и Дамблдор может ошибаться, сначала вызвала жуткий диссонанс, но потом Северус с ней смирился. Бывает и не такое, что уж, но что тогда делать?

Тем временем в замке начали твориться очень странные вещи. Конечно, окаменевшая кошка и угрожающая надпись больше походили на хулиганство, но Северус понял, что дело гораздо серьёзнее, когда заметил реакцию Дамблдора. Тот явно знал, что это за Тайная комната, но его рассказ больше походил на легенду. Выходило, что Салазар Слизерин — кто бы сомневался! — оставил в замке порождение древнего ужаса, подвластное лишь его наследнику. Но что это за порождение и кто наследник, Дамблдор не знал. Пугало то, что эту комнату когда-то уже открывали, и тогда погиб один из студентов. При этом Дамблдор задумчиво разглядывал Хагрида, а тот ёрзал, словно хотел что-то добавить.

Люциус тоже выглядел немного странно, когда попытался узнать у Северуса подробности происходящего. Словно и ему было что сказать, но, разумеется, от ответа он ловко ушёл, зато легко согласился дать Северусу свод законов и уложений магической Британии. Какая же это была древность! Причём многие архаичные законы противоречили друг другу, поэтому у судов был огромный простор для фантазий в выборе решения. Теперь становилась понятна популярность Тёмного Лорда, пообещавшего навести во всём этом порядок! Другое дело, что дальше слов и обещаний он не пошёл.

Единственное, что следовало из всех этих замшелых законов — невиновному не место в Азкабане, но раз уж он туда попал, освободить его можно, лишь отыскав настоящего виновника и предав его суду. И Дамблдор знал об этом, знал и ничего не мог поделать без появления на сцене Петтигрю, который числился погибшим.

Учебный год закончился новой удачей Поттера. Как ему удалось победить василиска, знал лишь Дамблдор, который молчал, загадочно поблёскивая стёклышками очков. Каким-то странным образом Люциус Малфой тоже оказался замешан в этой истории, но докопаться до сути у Северуса не получилось: именно тогда Сириус Блэк бежал из Азкабана. Удачно. До него проделать подобное не удавалось никому.

Когда Северус на карте отметил расстояние от крошечного острова, на котором стоял Азкабан, до берегов Шотландии, он решил, что это такой экстравагантный способ самоубийства. Очень в духе Блэка! Очень. В этот вечер Северус напился и разбил зеркало, пытаясь в него войти. Однако утром, когда он свёл все порезы и ссадины, «Пророк» сообщил о появлении Блэка на побережье чуть южнее Глазго, и надежда вновь стала изводить Северуса самыми мрачными предчувствиями. Особенно когда Дамблдор объявил, что Хогвартс в этом году станут охранять дементоры Азкабана.

— Какого чёрта, Альбус?! Почему вы на это согласились? Что Блэк забыл в Хогвартсе? — от возмущения Северус несколько раз хлопнул «Пророком» по столу Дамблдора. — Вы могли это запретить.

— Мне понятна, Северус, ваша забота о студентах, но таково решение Министерства. 

Северус вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить, а при чём здесь вообще студенты, и ехиднее, чем позволяли приличия, поинтересовался:

— И глава Визенгамота не смог отстоять независимость школы?

— Ох, Северус... Фадж напомнил мне, что опасность угрожает в первую очередь Гарри, и заверил, что дементоры не станут появляться на территории Хогвартса, — Дамблдор поправил бусины в бороде. — Кроме того, я решил подстраховаться. В этом году Защиту от Тёмных Искусств у нас будет вести Ремус.

— Люпин? Оборотень?! — от возмущения Северус с трудом подбирал слова. — Это вы называете «подстраховаться»? Значит, опасности от дементоров мало, и надо усугубить?!

— Не кипятитесь, Северус. Во-первых, вам известен способ обезопасить детей от профессора, страдающего ликантропией. А во-вторых, Ремус хорошо знает Сириуса Блэка и сделает всё, чтобы обезопасить Гарри.

— Но...

— Вы и сами знаете, что я прав, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

С этим утверждением Северус мог бы поспорить, но не стал — пустая трата времени никогда не казалась ему привлекательной. К тому же для интересов дела Дамблдор готов был жертвовать многим, и при таком раскладе ценность душевного спокойствия Северуса была ничтожно мала. Ну и что с того, что этот оборотень его когда-то едва не сожрал?! Не сожрал же, в самом-то деле.

— Вы ещё скажите, что я буду должен варить ликантропное зелье.

— Ради безопасности студентов? — Дамблдор хитро прищурился. — Не сомневаюсь, что вам будет важно самому проконтролировать этот процесс.

— Вопрос, как я понимаю, решённый?

— Вы всё правильно понимаете, Северус.

Больше к этой теме они с Дамблдором не возвращались, и Северус остался со своими страхами наедине. Думать о том, что будет, когда Блэка поймают дементоры, он не хотел, а потому к нему вернулись кошмары примерно десятилетней давности, и чёрные тени в полутёмных коридорах замка стали вызывать нездоровые ассоциации. А ещё почему-то казалось, что Блэк должен отыскать способ с ним связаться.

Время шло, а вестей от Блэка всё не было, и теперь уже Северус начал сильно сомневаться в собственной вменяемости. С чего он вообще решил, что встречался в Зазеркалье с Блэком? С настоящим Блэком, уточнял Северус, потому что этот нюанс менял всё. Конечно же, было легко однажды пожелать бывшего недруга, а потом целиком придумать его образ так, чтобы он соответствовал ожиданиям. Так сказать, дорисовать до идеального. Не то чтобы Северус был в этом мастер, но, очевидно, какие-то навыки у него обнаружились.

Действительно, фантазия Северуса объясняла всё, даже собственное желание. Особенно это безумное желание! А также желание Блэка, которое зеркало лишь мастерски отражало. И сговорчивость Блэка тоже была из этого же ряда, как и его горячность, и постоянная жажда... и... К чёрту!

Если бы не существовало антипохмельного зелья, Северус непременно изобрёл бы его в этот год. Просто из крайней нужды. Каждый вечер он напивался в своём кабинете, чтобы глупо пялиться на руны в лабораторном журнале, вспоминая, как отрисовывал каждую. По утрам он обычно глотал отвратительное зелье и, приводя себя в порядок парой взмахов палочки, зарекался, что вечером сожжет этот чёртов журнал. На этот раз точно. И непременно в пламени камина, чтобы видеть, как обращаются в прах его фантазии. Их можно было даже разорвать в клочья каминными щипцами и безумно смеяться, провожая взглядом улетающие в трубу искры. Но, к несчастью, Северус оказался слаб.

А дерзкий Блэк явно кружил где-то неподалёку и даже иногда пробирался в замок. Северус пытался следить за Поттером, потом за Люпином и даже за Дамблдором, но безуспешно. Он уже был готов сдаться, когда однажды зайдя в кабинет к Люпину, чтобы отдать ему зелье, никого там не обнаружил. Зато на его столе лежала карта, показавшаяся смутно знакомой. Не понадобилось особых усилий, чтобы понять — карта изображала не только замок и его окрестности, но и находящихся в нём людей. Решив отыскать на карте Люпина, Северус опешил.

Если карта не лгала, то точка, подписанная «Ремус Люпин», сейчас подходила к Воющей хижине, где уже собрались точки «Гарри Поттер», «Гермиона Грейнджер», «Рон Уизли», «Сириус Блэк» и «Питер Петтигрю». Что?! Не может быть!..

Когда удалось немного взять под контроль эмоции, Северус обнаружил, что стоит у странно притихшей Дракучей ивы, рядом с которой лежало то, что явно было мантией-невидимкой Поттера. Северус попытался убедить себя, что абсолютно спокоен, и, завернувшись в мантию, нырнул в темнеющий между корнями дерева проход. До ступеней, ведущих в хижину, он домчался даже ещё быстрее, чем до потайного хода, и, поднимаясь по лестнице, уже слышал негромкий голос Люпина.

— ...Сириус заметил Снейпа и шутки ради сказал ему, что если ткнуть длинной палкой в шишку на стволе Ивы, то можно открыть мою тайну. Снейп, естественно, так и сделал. И отправился вслед за мной...

Северус зажмурился, вспоминая подробности той ночи. Тогда только чудо спасло его от зубов оборотня, но сам Люпин думал иначе: 

— ...Но твой отец, Гарри, бросился за Снейпом и, рискуя жизнью, увел его из подземного хода. Снейп все же мельком увидел меня, — Люпин скромно прокашлялся и закончил: — в самом конце туннеля. Дамблдор строго-настрого запретил ему разглашать мою тайну. Но с тех пор он знает мою особенность.

— Так вот почему Снейп вас не любит, — догадался Поттер. — Он, конечно, думает, что и вы участвовали в той шутке.

С этим балаганом пора было заканчивать. Люпин и так уже наговорил на хорошее проклятье немоты.

— Совершенно верно, — Северус распахнул дверь и, сбросив мантию, направил палочку на Люпина.

Он старался не смотреть на Блэка, но не почувствовать его взгляд было невозможно. Этот взгляд прожигал кожу, как кислота, и в то же время ничего не объяснял. Так могла выглядеть и застарелая ненависть, и... нечто совершенно иное. Люпин пытался оправдаться и лопотал что-то совершенно невообразимое, доводя Северуса до бешенства. Хотя, если быть честным, бесился Северус по совсем другой причине — в хижине не оказалось Петтигрю, а стало быть, доказательств невиновности Блэка снова не было.

— Но это же глупо, — мямлил Люпин. — Неужели старая школьная обида стоит того, чтобы отправить невиновного человека в Азкабан?

Ну, всё! Терпению Северуса пришёл конец.

— Инкарцеро!

Связанный Люпин рухнул на пол, Грейнджер взвизгнула, а Блэк попытался напасть на Северуса. Без палочки.

— Только дай мне повод, — прошипел Северус, — дай повод, и, клянусь, я убью тебя.

Наконец он решился взглянуть Блэку в глаза. Зря... как же зря-то! Палочка, нацеленная на его лоб, дрогнула, и тут же во взгляде Блэка мелькнуло что-то до боли знакомое, то самое, отчего у Северуса не было никакой защиты. Блэк понятливо усмехнулся и едва слышно прошептал:

— Меняю повод на пробку.

— Чего? — опешил Северус, отказываясь верить в происходящее.

— У меня есть огромный повод, чтобы быть здесь, — Блэк провокационно облизнул губы и улыбнулся Северусу, намекающе поиграв бровями. — Я тебе его покажу позже, но сначала дело. Крыса Рона Уизли — предатель Петтигрю. Он анимаг. Ремус его тоже узнал.

Северус не испытывал подобных эмоций, даже когда собирался войти в зеркало второй раз. Он подмигнул Блэку, принимая его обещание, и, мгновенно усыпив крысу чарами, наколдовал небольшой мешок, куда поместил предателя. Всё это не заняло и четверти минуты. Только Блэк точно понял, что произошло. До Люпина стало что-то доходить, лишь когда Северус его освободил, а дети просто с ужасом смотрели на происходящее, не задавая вопросов. М-да, в объяснениях таких щекотливых тем Северус никогда не был силён, а потому поспешил немного взбодрить Люпина:

— Не подскажете, когда взойдёт луна, профессор?

Тот мгновенно побледнел и, взглянув в окно, прохрипел:

— Через пять минут.

— Лунатик может отсидеться в Хижине, — быстро нашёлся Блэк. — Ты, Снейп, выводи детей и запирай дверь, а я закрою проход у ивы. 

Не успел Северус ничего ответить, как Блэк уже обернулся огромной собакой и умчался тоннелем. Пользы от Люпина было немного, но носилки для Уизли, который умудрился сломать ногу, он сумел сделать. Северус быстро левитировал мальчишку на носилки, которые поручил направлять Поттеру и Грейнджер, пожелал Люпину счастливого полнолуния и вышел из хижины вслед за детьми, тщательно запечатав чарами не только дверь, но и окна. 

Через минуту взошла луна, и тут же раздался душераздирающий вой, от которого даже храбрящийся Поттер поёжился, что уж говорить об остальных подростках. Петтигрю покоился в мешке в кармане Северуса, гарантируя оправдание Блэка, по-летнему тёплый ветер трепал полы мантии, и всё действительно было хорошо. Конечно, если отбросить кое-какие сомнения, ну и совершенно безрассудное поведение студентов.

— Надеюсь, вы сумеете объяснить Дамблдору, что вам понадобилось ночью в столь странном месте, — начал Северус воспитательную речь. — Или вы забыли о снующих вокруг Хогвартса дементорах?

Поттер остановился так резко, что носилки с ойкающим Уизли врезались ему в спину.

— Профессор Снейп, а если они поймают Сириуса Блэка? 

— Не поймают! 

Уверенности Северуса мешало растущее беспокойство, но бросить детей он просто не мог. Как и подвергать их большей опасности, чем они уже испытали. Он придал носилкам ускорение, рассудив, что бегать полезно в любом возрасте. Особенно подросткам. 

— Что это? — в голосе Поттера послышался ужас. — Это же...

Это действительно были дементоры, которые преследовали чёрного пса.

— Экспекто патронум! — серебристая лань легко сорвалась с палочки Северуса и помчалась, разгоняя мрак.

Пёс устремился под защиту патронуса, и не успел Северус подумать, что этих тварей слишком много и пора звать Дамблдора, как вдруг новое «Экспекто патронум!» эхом прогремело рядом. Поттер, закусив от напряжения губу, отправил на помощь своего патронуса-оленя. Зрелище получилось слишком ярким, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Стоило ли удивляться появлению Дамблдора спустя всего пару минут?

Северус вновь чувствовал себя, как прошлым летом, когда время летело так быстро, что он не успевал за событиями. Только сейчас не было никакой необходимости шифровать записи в лабораторном журнале, потому что всё было чересчур настоящим. Даже Блэк. Особенно Блэк. Когда все формальности были улажены, Уизли передан Помфри, а Поттер и Грейнджер — Макгонагалл... когда Блэку каждый пожал руку и сообщил, что всегда ему верил... когда удовлетворивший любопытство Дамблдор увёл расколдованного Петтигрю в свой кабинет дожидаться авроров... в общем, когда от ночи остался жалкий огрызок, Северус остался наедине с Блэком. Наконец-то. К своему ужасу. Лицом к лицу. В опустевшем коридоре старого замка. Надо было что-то сказать, но слов почему-то не осталось.

— Ты больше не пришёл, — голос Блэка был таким хриплым, будто он сорвал его криком.

— Да, — просипел Северус.

— Тебе надоело?

— Нет, — такой неловкости Северус ещё никогда не испытывал, но не спросить о том, что его мучило больше всего, просто не мог. — И всё-таки, почему я?

— Для гармонии.

Стало немного понятнее, но всё же стоило уточнить:

— Но это всё ещё я, Блэк?

— Да. В этом смысл, а остальное херня.

Кто из них сделал первый шаг навстречу, было уже не важно, как и то, что их поцелуй могли видеть и привидения, и бродящие по ночам студенты. Всё было не важно, кроме горячего тела в объятьях и жадных до поцелуев губ. Это было реально, а остальное херня.


End file.
